Combat feats
Lastly, use your cp points (if still have any) on combat feats. Note that player can not take more than one combat feat (except for "Two-weapon fighting" and "Dual mastery"). *'Two-weapon fighting 5cp.' Warrior is used to fighting with second weapon in his off-hand and is more confident with it. No penalty to to-hit rolls. Critical hits may not be scored. *'Dual mastery 12cp.' FIghter no longer feels discomfort fighting with two weapons and sees them more like an extension of limbs than weapons. No penalties for off hand weapon. *'Focused fighting 10cp.' Character prefers a honorable one-on-one fighting can concentrate, analyze and overcome single foes more easily. +1 attack skill and +2 to doge when fighting single opponent. *'Avenger 13cp.' Character feels deep responsibility for his allies and always settles scores with somebody who wronged or injured them. An inner strength starts flowing and blood boils calling for vengence. +1Hp/turn, +1 stamina/turn, +1S for 6 turns after ally is down or suffers deep wound. Stacks up to 3 times. Note that neutral characters or summoned things don't trigger "avenger". *'Favorite enemy 10cp.' Warrior is used to fighting a certain type of enemy be it orc or lizard. During many combats he learned their tactics, weak spots and knows how they think. Every turn up to one attack roll of 1 may be re-rolled against favorite enemy. Note that durability is reduced as usual. Consult the GM for available options as "favorite enemy". Also you should think of some reasons or character background details related to these enemies. *'Night hunter 12cp.' While fighting in dungeons, dark alleyways or during the night character has adapted to darkness and even learned how to use it to his advantage. +2 hide, sneak, +1 spot, +1 critical chance during the night or in other dark areas. *'Monster slayer 15cp.' The bigger they are, the harder they fall is your motto. Anything from trolls to hydras is a challange that you gladly accept. +1 S, +1 D, +1I against larged sized monsters. *'Evasion 9cp.' Character has learned how to move more fluently and without endangering himslef during the combat. With this feat moving in close combat does not require checks and one re-roll is available when breaking from combat. *'Cutthroat 10cp. '''Backstabbing, strangling, breaking necks and more- all this is known for this character. Trained and experiance in art of killing while remaining unsees. Additional level in skill "assasinate". *'Relentless 12cp.R Unyielding and adamant in fight this character does not go down easily. +2 against pain, knocked down or dazed checks. *'''Battleborn 10cp. From young days character was forced to fight for survival. Not professionally trained, but learned most of the things through battle, fighting with anything available. All weapon proficiencies, except for the highest one, are reduced by 33% in cp cost. That means you have to level up one chosen proficieny and then all others get -33% up till the level of first one. *'Trained killer 10cp.' Enemies that get bleeding, deep wound, crippled or pain conditions get -2 for saving rolls against these conditions. Congratulations, you have just finished creating your character! If there are still few unused creation points left, the GM usually converts them into additional starting money.